1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for suggesting one or more recipes to a consumer based on previous purchases by the consumer.
2. Background
The cost of feeding a family tends to increase over time. Generally, buying groceries and preparing meals at home can be less expensive than eating at a restaurant. However, in many families, all of the adults are employed outside the home. It can be desirable for the adults to spend available free time interacting with other family members such as children rather than cooking, so relatively little time can be spent developing cooking skills. Also, when the results of cooking tend to be disappointing, the adult attempting to cook for the family can become discouraged and expend even less effort when cooking future meals. In short, consistently cooking meals that are enjoyable and doing so efficiently can be challenging.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.